Living Life
by surfergirl3537
Summary: Lame title I know. Summary inside. After high school the gang went their own ways but strange circumstances brings them back together R/M, W/D, M/E, J/A, A/OC. characters may seem a bit OOC
1. After High School

Since my other story "High school in America" had no real plot (I was probably on crack when I wrote it) I decided to write this (which will have a plot). This story is lowkey like an epilogue to my first one, though you don't need to read High School in America to figure anything out.

**Background (MUST READ):** After high school both Robin and Much joined the army. After a lot of fighting and arguing Marian and Robin broke up their three-year high school relationship. John joined the L.A.P.D (Los Angeles police department) while Allen and Will work for Sony Pictures Entertainment as set builders. Djaq and Marian went to Harvard and are now doctors at UCLA Medical Center, Djaq is a surgeon and Marian is your basic doctor that you go see when you are sick. As for Guy and the Sheriff, they are some of the greatest Drug Lords of the time.

* * *

"Dr. Fitzwalter! You have a patient in 365D" Chloe the receptionist said quickly as the twenty-five year old brunette rushed passed the desk to deliver tests and folders to a lab.

"Ugh! OK give me five seconds. Djaq!" frustrated the young doctor yelled for her best friend.

"Yes?" came the calm Arabian accent as she appeared out of know where next to Marian.

"Can you give these to Hamilton at the Lab," Marian stated rather than asked thrusting a manila folder and several tubes in to Djaq's dark hands. "Thanks," she concluded, running a hand through her medium length brown hair, Marian turned and walked towards the elevator to go to the third floor. Shrugging Djaq went to another elevator and went down to the lab. Upon returning to her station she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist, giggling she turned and found Will's handsome face smiling down on her.

"Will! I'm working," she giggled while she pried herself from his grip, straightening her lab coat her voice turned serious, "I don't get off till six,"

"I know," he said giving a smile, "But I miss my fiancé and I see Allen way too much," he concluded with a small chuckle.

"Well four more hours," Djaq leaned up and placed a quick kiss on his cheek "I have to go," she looked down at her pager sighing when she found her apprentice paged her, "Bye William, I'll see you soon,"

"Bye Djaq, I love you," Smiling she headed off to find her apprentice, scrub up and perform her second surgery of the day.

"Hello. My name is Marian Fitzwalter, I'll be your doctor today," Marian said monotone clearly bored, though when she looked at her patient she smiled when she saw two young children with their mother. _Robin and I could have children…but he HAD to leave ME. Shut up Marian it's been seven years…he's not coming back. Yes he is, but your mad at him. Yea but I do love him…well GET BACK TO WORK! _After arguing with herself Marian snapped back to reality and continued, "How may I help you today?" she asked the woman with a little more joy in her voice.

"I'm just here for my physical,"

"Alright then. Mm we will start by taking your height and weight." After thirty minuets of asking various questions Marian felt her phone vibrating, ignoring the text message she finished the physical.

"That will be all today Mrs. Lewis, take this to the front desk and they will check you out,"

"Thank you Dr. Fitzwalter," Before leaving the room Marian heard, "your very pretty, are you married? I see your ring," Turning she saw the younger child, a boy around four years old sucking his thumb and looking up at her innocently. Smiling sadly she looked down at the promise ring Robin gave her for her eighteenth birthday.

"No I'm not married…" trailing off Marian left the room quickly and pulled out her cell phone and saw she had a text from Djaq:

_Meet me at the café, late lunch- time!!!_

Smiling she headed to the doctors lounge to find her friend.

* * *

**Pakistan**

"Captain Bonchurch!" a panicky private yelled running up to the slightly older man.

"Yes?"

"Major Locksley was shot! You and First Lieutenant Carson are to accompany him to Los Angeles, he's out cold!" Hearing that Robin was shot, Much instantly started panicking and ran off to where the helicopter would be.

"Carter! We're going to L.A! Get to the runway now!" Too worried about Robin Much did not even wait for Carter. Upon reaching the helicopter he noticed was only in his cameo pants and Grey U.S. Army T-shirt. Something that a Captain should not be wearing outside his tent. Slightly embarrassed Much was grateful when a panting Carter handed him his uniform top.

"Thanks," he muttered before snatching his uniform from the blonde's hands.

"Are you two the soldiers accompanying Major Locksley home?" the pilot asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes sir," they replied synchronized, "We're taking him to UCLA in Los Angeles, California," Much added.

"Alright, Get in"

The flight home was quiet and verve ending, only Much talked when he called the hospital alerting them of the soldier in critical condition. Looking over at his wounded friend Much watched as the few doctors tried to keep Robin alive by changing IV fluids and re-bandaging wounds that would not stop bleeding. Sighing Much slowly drifted off to sleep. Carter on the other hand stayed awake and looked out the window seeing nothing but the blue of the ocean and white of clouds, but he too soon fell asleep.

"Much," Carter spoke into the microphone of his helmet hoping to wake his sleeping companion. Sighing Carter tried again, "MUCH!" he yelled knowing that he could hear that even with out his helmet on. Slightly jumping Much yelled back "What! Is everything ok? Is Robin dead? Are we there yet!"

"Shut up! Everything's good, we are about to land. There is an ambulance, so we go in that,"

"Okay," Suddenly nervous Much started to fidget. He hadn't been in Los Angeles since high school about seven years ago.

"Alright soldiers," the pilot spoke calmly, "We will be landing soon, get captain Locksley out, then go to the ambulance," looking at each other both men nodded, the instant the helicopter landed they jumped out and took their Captain carrying him on a stretcher to where the ambulance was waiting.

"Your taking us to UCLA right?" Carter panted as they approached the paramedics.

"Yes sir," several paramedics took the stretcher and placed it in the back of the truck as Much and Carter went into the cabin. The ambulance started and went racing down the street towards the college.

* * *

Everything was peaceful and calm as Marian and Djaq sat in the café eating a late lunch.

"I haven't had any serious cases lately," Djaq complained to Marian as she took a sip of soda, "It's quite boring here now, I usually work on people who need their arteries cleared…not fun"

Laughing Marian shook her head, "Yeah it is boring around here. Hey! You know what she should have a girl's night out! You, me, Alice and Eve. Just like high school,"

"Sounds good to me," looking at her watch Djaq sighed, "we better get back to work,"

"Yea," Marian sighed sadly back before getting up, to throw her trash away. As soon as they entered to foyer they saw a bunch of people scattered and pressed against the wall due to a nurse running with a stretcher and yelling, "Move out of the way! Emergency! Page Dr. Altair I need an ICU room set up!"

Hearing her name Djaq ran with the nurse to Intensive care. Shocked at what had just occurred Marian stood rooted, but nothing could prepare her for what ran through the sliding doors after the nurse. Two soldiers, with crew cuts, panicking, but the name on one soldier's left breast caused her to gape: _M. Bonchurch_

"Much," she whispered, for 'Bonchurch' was a very uncommon last name. _Which means that the soldier on the stretcher must have been…_"Oh my fucking God!" she yelled before fainting.

**So whadda you guys think? Personally im proud of it =D**

**But please review!!! I need to know what you guys think! oh and UCLA (if you don't know) is University of California Los Angeles. It is an awesome college as well as a great hospital.**


	2. Well Met?

**Yooo I finally updated...I was really in the mood for writing a fanfic instead of doing AP biology...so now i'm screwed ^^"  
But anyways chapter two is here!**

**And arigato (oh yea i'm actually using my japanese) to all the people who have reviewed that makes me feel good on othe inside.**

* * *

**Much POV**

As soon as the ambulance stopped the doors opened and the paramedics literally shoved us out the door. Falling on Carter I heard him groan something to the effect of the hospital will have more patients than planned for. Getting ourselves semi-organized I saw them wheel Robin to two sliding doors.

"Carter," I said nudging him in the side "let's go!" I yelled jogging and pulling him along with me.

"God Much," he said as he jogged along side me, "calm down, I'm just as worried as you are!" rolling my eyes I went through the sliding doors and heard the nurse that was now pushing Robin's stretcher call out to a doctor called Altair. I looked and saw a beautiful dark skinned woman running over the Robin, _That must be Dr. Altair_ I thought _she's beautiful._

I looked backed at the other doctor who she was recently standing with; she as well was very pretty. Her hair was brown and wavy as it flowed down her shoulders and landed on top of her breasts. Her eyes were a clear blue and held some sort of sadness in them; pressed against her perfectly wrinkle-free lab coat was a folder so I could not see her name. When I looked back at her eyes I saw a look of shock plastered on her face. Turning back to see where I was jogging I heard her yell "Oh my fucking god!"

Looking back over to her I saw her faint to the floor. Skidding to a halt Carter crashed right into me.

"What the hell was that for Captain!" he yelled unaware of the brunette beauty on the floor unconscious.

"Look," I said pointing to her. Walking over there I was able to get a look at her nametag. _M. Fitzwalter_ "Oh shit!" I yelled then everything turned black.

**No POV**

A confused Carter stood stunned as he looked on as two doctors carried Much to a couch while another two carried the unconscious young brunette off to the doctors lounge. Shrugging Carter sat down on the couch across from his friend just incase he woke up and panicked like usual.

Groaning Marian rolled over and found that she was on the couch in the doctor's lounge.

"What happened?" she mumbled more to herself than to the older doctor in the room.

"You fell after yelling 'oh my fucking god'," Dr. Cuddy said glancing over at the younger girl. Rubbing her head Marian sat up and yawned, "What time is it?"

"5:30 but I think you should go home Fitzwalter,"

Nodding her head Marian yawned again she asked, "That soldier they brought in…do you know who he is?"

"Yes, I do your friend Dr. Altair operated on him today. His name is Major Robin Locksley,"

Gasping she ran out of the lounge to the lockers to retrieve her stuff quickly snatching her purse she went to the main desk and signed out. Quickly she got into her Lexus and cried. _He isn't supposed to be here!_ She yelled inside her head,_ he should be in Iraq fighting he's out of my life, out of the 50 states in this country he chose California and not only that UCLA. Why couldn't they take him to St. Johns or Cedar Sinai! AHHHHHH_ "THIS ISN'T RIGHT!!!" she screamed out loud. Rubbing her eyes she slammed her hand on the steering wheel and jammed her key into the ignition and started driving home.

**15 Minuets Earlier**

"Ugh what happened?" a groggy Much let out as he opened his eyes to find his companion changing the channel on the 50" flat screen TV.

"'Ey! You're up! Well when we went to the doctor you said 'oh shit' then blacked out,"

"Really? Do you know what her name is?" Much asked very nervous, he could feel his heart pounding.

"Yeah I did, M. Fightwaiter, or Fitwaiter,"

"Fitzwalter..." Much sighed out. "Yeah that's it!" Carter said happily, Much looked down then back up to Carter with a slight frown on his face, "this is bad, this is really bad," Much said putting his hands into his face.

"What why? She's beautiful and about our age!"

"No that's not it! She's Robin's ex-girlfriend!"

"Oh…why is that so bad?"

"Carter, I don't know if I should tell you this or not…but I am going to anyways," laying his head back against the pillow he took a big sigh. Carter had a feeling that this was going to be a very long story and decided to take a seat on the extra bed in the room.

"In high school Robin and that doctor, Marian Fitzwalter, were the hottest item. They were always together; everyone knew they lost it to each other. But that's not the important part. During our junior and halfway through our senior year we were drug dealers. Robin saw this movie and wanted us to quit and we did, we focused more on our academics and sports and our friendships. Once we stopped selling Robin and her were together like Velcro you could not separate them no matter how hard you tried. We were convinced that they would live together the second we graduated and no doubt marry before college graduation. He bought her a ring from Tiffany's one of the most expensive ones there, it was set with real diamonds and white gold, and that was just a promise ring, many people thought they were engaged though, but the promise? They would always be together and he gave it to her on her eighteenth birthday.

But however Robin saw it as his duty to serve his country. Marian was totally against it they were young and so much in love and she didn't want to lose him to their country, or another woman, quiet selfish if you ask me. For five days they argued and broke up it was the ugliest break up ever she then went to Djaq's, the middle-eastern doctor that helped Robin today, and wouldn't see anyone but her best friend. He was so upset at her, he cried, he cried for 2 hours, then after he cried he called me we packed and left for boot camp. The last thing he said to her was 'rot in hell bitch'. I can tell you Carter he regretted it every day of his life, he still does I know it."

Sitting there Carter stared at his hands, so much was going through his mind. "Why, why didn't she want him to go?"

"Reasons of her own, she didn't want to lose him is my guess. But Carter, you can never mention this to either of them,"

"I wont Much, trust me, I wont."

* * *

**Marian's Apartment**

Marian sat on the couch staring at her blank television with a cup of hot chocolate in her hand. She did not want to believe that he was back in Los Angeles, back in her life.

_Ha back in my life not even_ she thought bitterly to herself. Sighing she got up and went to her book shelf and picked up a dusty old photo album labeled **High School** blowing the dusk off she went back to her spot on her couch and opened it. The first picture made her want to chuck the album half way across the room, it was her and Robin kissing under a tree at Westwood Park, it was taken the two days before the summer of their senior year. The next five made her smile and laugh out loud; it was of her and the girls. Them in bikinis at the beach, them in their homecoming dresses and just of the four best friends hanging out. The very last picture in the album brought a tear to her eye, it was of them, her and Robin, Robin and her, the hottest couple at their school, voted cutest couple in the senior hall of fame, at the prom. They looked so happy together smiling as if nothing in the world mattered.

"That was all a lie," she mumbled before closing the photo album and placing it on the coffee table. Still grumbling about the past she went to her room and got ready for bed. As she lay awake Marian could not help but wonder what would happen at the hospital tomorrow. _What if I'm suppose to check up on him? You can ask someone else to do it…no that would make you seem weak. You don't want to see him though. Lowkey yes I do. Just do clinic work that way you won have to deal with him or Much._ Eventually she drifted off to sleep dreading the next few weeks already.

**

* * *

**

ooo Much revealed the past to Carter o.O  
I know some of you wanted Marian to see Robin again but that will be coming up! And don't you people worry Allen and Guy -pauses for people to sigh- and everyone else will gradually enter the story...patience is a virtue!!!

Well that is chapter two yea i know i state the obvious...Please review!!! Reviews are mucho appreciated.

More reviews I get the faster I'll get off my lazy arse and type!


	3. Hospital Visit

Chapter 3!!! yayyy!!!

Oh and also I own NOTHING hell i don't even own the computer i'm using to type this story.

* * *

*Beep beep beep*

Groaning Allen rolled over and slammed his hand against the snooze button on is radio/alarm clock. Rolling onto his back, he placed his arm across his eyes and let out a sigh of annoyance. Finally finding the energy Allen slowly swung his legs over the side and sat up only in his boxers. Yawning he stood up and dragged his feet to the bathroom, once they hit the icy tile a shiver went through his body. Still cranky and cold he turned on the hot water and let it run for a few minutes before completely stripping and then stepped into the steamy shower. Ten minutes later he emerged more awake then before, with a towel wrapped around his waist, his wet hair going its own ways. Strolling over to his closet he slipped on a pair of blue with white polka dot boxers, faded jeans and a gray T-shirt. Grabbing his work boots he hastily put them on while his oatmeal heated up in the microwave.

*Ring! Ring

"God damn," he muttered as he reached over and picked up the phone.

"Hello," he said in a monotone voice.

"Thank god your up, it's Will I need a ride, can you pick me up?"

"Yeah sure I'll be there in twenty,"

"Thanks so much dude,"

"Yeah no prob." Hanging up he wolfed down his oatmeal before grabbing the keys to his Ford pick up truck and headed to his best friends condominium. _Only 6:45!_ He inwardly groaned as wait for Will to answer his phone.

"Hello?"

"I'm here man," Allen said while trying to hold back yet another yawn.

"Alright I'll be right down," Will cheerfully said before hanging up the phone. _6:49_ "Come on Will" Allen gritted, "we have work," just as he was going to hit his head on the wheel Will opened the passenger door.

"Thanks Allen. My truck's battery is dead, so when we come home do you think you can jump me?" He asked rubbing his hands together in hopes of warming them up.

"Yeah I can,"

"Sweet, I owe you one,"

The drive to the stage was quiet but not uncomfortable, that is until Will asked Allen,

"Did you hear who Djaq saw?"

"No," he dragged out frowning unaware he was suppose to know something, "who?"

Sighing Will sat quiet for a few moments, drawing a breath he let out "Our dear 'friend' Robin Locksley has returned," shocked Allen slammed on the brakes as soon as the light turned yellow.

"What the hell! And he thinks everything is fine? Allowing him to waltz right back into our lives?" he screamed, staring at the signal light he did not even realize it turned green until the car behind him honked. "He can't do that! Show up unexpected; we haven't heard a word from him in what? Seven, eight years? We are furious at Robin, Marian actually got drunk once he left. Like hardcore drunk, you were there you know its true." _Plus _Allen thought_ she came to __**me**__ looking for a rebound, the sex was great…shut up you retard, you were both drunk, yea well, well what? _

"I know what you mean Allen, and yeah Marian drunk…not cool. But he was shot twice, once in the right shoulder and in the side. It went straight through his bullet-proof vest."

However, he paid little attention to Will and continued arguing with himself. _I dunno it was still good sex…your pervert and disgusting, you're half of me too. Just pay attention to the road you idiot._ "I am!" he said aloud.

"What?" Will looked over at him utterly confused.

"Uh nothing, just…hey look we're here!" embarrassed Allen pulled into the parking lot and drove over to stage 29 where they were to build the set for Spiderman. Turning off the engine Allen quickly got out of his truck ready for the long day of construction awaiting the two.

"Are you going to visit him?" Allen said turning towards Will as he showed the security guard his worker I.D. card.

"I guess, I was planning on seeing Djaq after work today anyways because we get off at 3:30. But since my truck is dead, I don't think so,"

"Eh, I'll take you to see her. I guess we can spare to see **him** again," Allen replied emphasizing 'him' as well as spat it out almost as if it were a poison to his tongue. "Plus that receptionist, Chloe isn't too bad," he added with a wink.

"Your such a man whore," Will said in disgust.

"I am not!" he protested.

"Whatever, let's just get to work Allen,"

* * *

"No," Marian grumbled once she saw that she was assigned to emergency work and not the clinical work she had prayed to god she would get.

"What's wrong?" Djaq asked once she saw Marian place her head on the counter. Groaning she shoved the clipboard towards the darker woman.

"Oh I'm sorry Hun," Djaq gave her a sympathetic pat on the back, "but I need to go, good luck Marian,"

"Meh," she said not moving her head from its resting position between her arms. Shaking her head Djaq headed off the Emergency ward where her 'favorite' patient was. Upon reaching Robin's room she saw two men dressed in a soldiers Battle Dress Uniform. As she walked closer she got a good look at one of the men's nametag, _Bonchurch_. Freezing she stared _oh shit…he's back too!_ She thought, as she stood there with her mouth wide open.

"M-M-Much? Much Bonchurch?" She croaked out silently shaking. Hearing his name from a foreign accent caused Much to snap his head up.

"Hello Djaq," he said casually as if they were back in high school laughing and enjoying the sight of a freshman lost with their map in their hand.

"No, no, no, no, no! This is a joke right? You're not here, only Robin," she said slightly panicking they weren't suppose to come back well, not this soon at least. "Why don't you seem surprised to see me?" she asked suspiciously.

"I saw you yesterday, but when Marian saw me she fainted. I don't know why though. But when I discovered it was her I fainted as well. You know because Robin and Marian in the same area after seven or eight years, not the best idea ever."

"I know what you mean. Whose this?" she asked turning her attention towards Carter. The Blond nervously looked at his hands suddenly embarrassed.

"Oh, this is Carter Carson he's a first lieutenant,"

"Hi," Carter waved with a small smile fixed on his face.

"Hello. Well if you two excuse me I must check in on Robin, last I heard he was still heavily drugged and unaware of what was happening," Djaq said politely excusing herself from the two officers.

"She doesn't seem to upset that you and Robin are back," Carter commented as soon has Djaq entered Robin's room.

"Djaq isn't the one we have to be careful for," Much sighed, "Marian will have a fit…well not a fit but she get upset." As soon as he stopped talking a grumbling brunette walked by silently cursing her bad luck as to going in to the emergency ward.

"God damn it," Marian hissed as she her pen slipped out of her hand and crashed to the floor. As on instinct Carter reached down and picked it up for her, "here you go miss."

"Thanks," she said taking the pen from him turning around she came face to face with Much.

"Much," she whispered before flinging herself onto him in a gigantic hug, "I've missed you so much!" Shocked at her reaction to seeing him, Much cautiously wrapped his arms around the doctor. After releasing him from her death grip Marian wiped her eyes for tears were forming.

"I've missed you too Marian." Marian's next action surprised both him and Carter, she slapped Much across the face.

"That's for leaving," she said then leaning foreword she planted a kiss on the same cheek as a sister would do to her brother, "and that is for coming home uninjured."

Blushing Much stumbled, "Marian, this is Carter, Carter, Marian"

"Pleasure to meet you," she said, sticking out a hand to Carter.

"Pleasure is all mine Miss."

Giggling she pulled away, "Well I have to take care of some patients. So I shall see you guys around?"

"Of course, bye Dr. Fitzwalter," Much said as she walked away.

"That, that wasn't so bad," Carter commented as he watched her retreating figure.

"No it wasn't, but when she and Robin meet, hell will be brought to Earth."

* * *

"Hey beautiful," Allen cooed while winking at Chloe. Looking up she blushed but remained professional when she replied.

"Hello sir, how may I help you?"

"Looking for someone, Robin Locksley. And my friend here," he added pulling Will next to him, "is looking for Doctor Djaq Altair,"

"Mm well Mr. Locksley is in the E.R. but you may visit him he is on the fourth floor in room 22. As for Dr. Altair, she should also be in the room," she said writing down some information on a piece of paper, "this should help you," winking she gave the post it to Allen you smirked when he saw ten digits written down instead of a floor and room number.

"Thank you," Will said, shoving Allen in the direction of the elevator, "what the hell was that for you idiot?"

"What? I just got her digits!" Shaking his head Will pushed the fourth floor button.

-Ding-

"Well I'm just saying you're a man whore,"

"And I'm just saying that…Much?!" Allen stopped in mid sentence looking at his old high school friend.

"Allen, Will?" Much responded just as shocked.

"What the hell are you doing back?" Will gasped out

"I came back with Robin,"

"Figures," Allen muttered under his breath, "Well we came here so Will could see Djaq. Do you know where she is?"

"Yeah, she went into Robin's room,"

"Oh, are we allowed in?" Will asked noticing the fact that the two soldier friends were not in their companion's room.

"Yeah," Carter spoke up not wanting to be neglected, "Much and I are just taking a break it gets stuffy,"

"Oh I see," Allen said, "well thanks uhh?"

"Carter,"

"Thanks Carter,"

Walking into the room they saw two doctors and a nurse all checking various wires and IV fluids. Spotting his girl, Will went behind Djaq and gently pressed his hands over her eyes. "Guess who," he whispered his warm breath tickling her ear smiling she paused to think, "mm I believe that this is Allen!" laughing she removed his hands and gave him a quick peck as she turned around. "Sorry Will but I am busy right now I'll be done really soon."

"Alright," turning his attention back to his best friend he noticed that Allen had turned a little paler. Following Allen's eyes he found that he was looking at Robin's body, at least five wires were in his left forearm all leading to a different machine or packet of liquid. A small plastic tube was in his nose most likely to help him breathe properly, a bloody bandage covered his right shoulder, and through the hospital gown a faint red was seen on his side. No doubt he had tanned nicely from many years of training and being in the hot middle-eastern sun. "I aint being funny, but he's a freaking mess!" Allen whispered to Will.

"I know, its disturbing in high school, he was…you know? But he looks helpless now"

"Yeah, Djaq is he…is he in a co-coma?" Allen shuddered at the thought of one of his high school buddies in a coma.

"No he's not he just needs lots of rest that's all," walking over she slipped a hand in Will's larger one.

"Has Marian seen him yet?" Will questioned looking down at his fiancé. Shaking her head Djaq remained quiet. Once the other doctor and the nurse left an awkward feeling loomed in the atmosphere.

"Let's go," Allen said breaking the eerie silence. "Yes," the others agreed. "I get off in an hour so I'll see you at home Will," Djaq leaned up and gave him a soft kiss before spinning on her heal and going to see another patient.

_Ah Ha!_ Marian joyously thought to herself, _I made it through the entire day without having to take care of __**him**_ smiling she walked to the café to grab a quick snack for she only had an hour and half left of work. Right when she was about to enter she heard her pager go off, looking down she frowned, turned around and ran to the fourth floor room 22. _Just my fucking luck, he better be asleep and it better be under control when I get there_ she thought bitterly as she shoved a nurse out of the way.

* * *

Well tada!!! Review please! If you do i will love you forever and ever (maybe)

Yea I know 'it needs more Will/Djaq fluff' at least there's more in this chapter than the last chapter...

Don't worry people! Guy will be appearing soon sheesh, I'm getting there! and as for Robin and Marian meeting after seven years...I'm getting there too so chilllll


	4. Reliving the Past

Chapter 4

Please review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not Robin Hood, the computer I'm using, P!nk, etc etc.

* * *

"Dr. Fitzwalter! We're losing him," a frantic nurse said as several others ran around changing IV's and sticking more needles into him. Frustrated the brunette grabbed a defibrillator "Crank it to 150 volts!" she yelled rubbing them together. Another nurse tipped his hospital gown exposing his chest. Marian placed the paddles, one above his right breast and the other below his left, "Clear!" Robin's body jolted but the heart monitor did not change, for it was still flat lying.

"Nothing, try increasing it 250 volts" increasing the electricity Marian felt something wet on her cheek, confused she placed the paddles back into their position, "clear!" she yelled again.

"We got something! His heart is going good job doctor Fitzwalter," smiling Marian put the defibrillator down, reaching up she touched her cheek and was surprised to trace a tear stain, _I'm crying! Over him! You idiot you're a doctor he's just a patient, he is your ex-love a soldier, he left you, he's nothing. Suck it up! _Slapping her head she went to his side, and for the first time in seven years gazed on his face. He hadn't changed much; his floppy brown 'emo' hair as they called it, was shaved due to military requirements. His skin was very dark giving him a Mexican/Hawaiian hue, his lean muscles certainly bulked up and a slight beard was starting to grow since he had not shaved in quite some times. _He's still beautiful_ she thought as her eyes traveled down to his tight six-pack, against her own will Marian's eyes lingered on the abs she missed longer than was necessary. Hearing him groan she brought her attention back to his face, slowly his eyes opened.

"Ugh," he let out turning his head to face her, mesmerized by the blueness she missed for years Marian was frozen, no doubt she really wanted to run out of the room for she did not want him to realize who she was.

Ma-Ma-Marian?" he whispered clearly weak from the operation, being shot and everything that happened to him in the past few days. Unsure of what to do or say Marian stood still as if she were a deer caught in headlights. "I'm dead aren't I? It's so white! Are you my angel in heaven? Or the devil in hell torturing me by showing me what I cannot have?" he gasped out.

Shaking her head she spat, "neither," getting up she quickly left the room. Sighing Robin closed his eyes still wondering if he were dead. _Defiantly hell_ he concluded slowly drifting off to sleep only to dream about the last time he saw Marian:

"_Robin!" she screamed as she ran into his arms._

"_What?" he said with equal enthusiasm, at Marian's excitement the gang grew interested and gathered around the couple, for they where at a park enjoying their Saturday afternoon._

"I got into Harvard! And I got the Robertson scholarship! They're paying for everything! Tuition, classes, dorms, books everything!" she cried out smiling like she won the lottery…which she did in a way.

"_Oh my god, oh my god, OH MY GOD!" Eve squealed while Alive and Djaq jumped for joy before charging Marian engulfing her in hugs. Even John went over gave her a giant hug and a kiss on the cheek._

"_Congrats Marian," his deep voice full of excitement, "you deserve it I mean come on number five out of hundreds of students of the class of '09. Good job." Grabbing her back Robin gave her a passionate kiss full of happiness, which he could not say in words. _

"_I saw we celebrate!" Allen spoke up, "party at my place!" he exclaimed pulling out his fake I.D. "Imma go buy beer now," he grinned walking towards the bus stop to head to the market._

"_We'll uh leave you two alone," Will said wrapping an arm around Djaq's waist and giving her a kiss on her forehead._

"_Agreed," Much nodded and grabbed Eve's hand whilst John and Alice followed the other two couples with John's arm draped over Alice's shoulder._

"_Finally just us," robin whispered into Marian's hair as they walked to a bench. "I know" she smiled. Sitting down on the stone bench Marian straggled Robin and wrapped her hand around his neck before leaning in for a chaste kiss._

"_Did you hear back from M.I.T?" she asked pulling back as Robin placed his hands on her waist._

"_Nope," he sighed burying his head into her shoulder, "I hope we don't lose contact. I mean you and Djaq going to Harvard, Eve to M.I.T, Alice to Penn State, John's going to USC for football (_American football_) Allen and Will going to SMC and me..." he trailed off._

"_Where are you going babe?"_

"_Marian…I-I lied to everyone," he said pulling away from her shoulder and looking up to her with red, tear-filled eyes._

"_What?" she whispered scared; she stood up and backed away from him crossing her arms over her stomach._

"_I never did college apps. Marian I enlisted in the United States Army. Marian I'm not going to college I leave for boot camp in three days," he finished with tears falling down his face._

"_No," she gasped feeling her own tears threatening to fall, "No," she said louder. "No! Don't lie Robin!" she yelled letting the tears fall freely as well as grabbing the attention of a few younger boys._

"_I'm sorry Marian," he gasped out through his tears._

"_Robin…why? Why are you doing this to us? To me?"_

"_Ssh calm down people are looking"_

"_I don't care! We...you...ugh! I don't believe you!" her sorrow quickly melted and turned into anger and a few more people stop their activates and watched the two teenagers. "You give me this fucking ring saying we'll always be together even if we're just friends. And now you're going!"_

"_I'm sorry! But I need to do this!"_

"_Robin…I don't want to be an army wife. I don't want to wait for that knock and have your commanding officer give me your dog tags._

"_What are you say-"_

_She cut him off, and with a heavy heart she sighed, "I think our fairytale relationship ends and reality starts. Robin I can't wait for you I have Harvard to go to. I love you and I'll never stop," standing on her toes Marian placed a kiss on his cheek. "Good bye Robin," she turned and started walking to her car._

"_Fine break up with me over a choice I made! That's weak! You know what Marian! You're being a bitch about it! You're more of a whore than Sarah! Rot in hell maybe I'll see you there when I'm dead too!" and with that he walked to the bus stop hoping Allen was still there._

Turning in his sleep a sharp pain went through Robin's shoulder. Grumbling he rolled back onto his back and tried to dream of something else.

* * *

"How did it go Marian?" Djaq asked as she saw Marian walking down the hall.

"I hate my life," she muttered, "He's still hot, but I hate him…lord don't let me near him after he's out of this hospital"

"Aww sweetie, don't worry. Once he's outta here you'll never have to deal with him again,"

"I really hope so, I have tickets to Florida if he is not gone," she said half jokingly but Djaq could not tell.

"Okay then, well me Will, John, Alice and Allen are going out tonight you in?"

"Yeah why not I need a break."

"Cool, well call Allen up and let him know."

"Alright, well I have to go. I'll see you later then Djaq."

"Yup fo sho!"

Grinning from ear to ear Marian grabbed her ipod and put the earphones into her ears as she walked out of the hospital towards her car. Aside from taking care of Robin she had a great day. There were no major incidents and she was going out with some of her best friends tonight as well.

"Marian!" hearing her name she whipped around to find Allen jogging through the parking lot.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she said yanking her headphones out of her ears.

"Can you give me a ride home? I drove here but Will wanted to go somewhere where I didn't want to go I think Home Depot so I leant him my truck and he's going to drive it to my place and then Djaq is going to pick him up," he let out bending over resting his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah it's fine you don't live that far from me anyways," she said unlocking the doors, "get in," not being told twice Allen opened the passenger's door and slid right in.

"So are you coming with us?" he asked as he watched her start her car.

"Um yea. I guess I'm your date," she said nervously as she played with the radio.

"Yeah, that'll be cool," he responded nervous as well.

"Allen," she said slowly.

"Yeah?" he said changing the radio station until 'So What' came on.

**I guess I just lost my husband  
I don't know where he went  
So I'm gonna drink my money  
I'm not gonna pay his rent (Nope)  
I got a brand new attitude  
And I'm gonna wear it tonight  
I wanna get in trouble  
I wanna start a fight**

**Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
I wanna start a fight  
Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
I wanna start a fight**

**So so what?  
I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm having more fun  
And now that we're done  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright, I'm just fine  
And you're a tool  
So so what?  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't want you tonight**

"What happened between us stays between us. I know it's been years since you know…but I don't him finding out because he will kill you."

"I know don't worry I'm not going to say anything, it will be the dumbest thing ever. But I want you to know…that was some of the best sex I ever had…"

"Err umm thanks?"

**Uh, check my flow, uh**

**The waiter just took my table  
And gave to Jessica Simp - Shit!  
I guess I'll go sit with drum boy  
At least he'll know how to hit  
What if this song's on the radio  
Then somebody's gonna die  
I'm gonna get in trouble  
My ex will start a fight**

**Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
He's gonna start a fight  
Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
We're all gonna get in a fight!**

**So so what?  
I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm having more fun  
And now that we're done  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright, I'm just fine  
And you're a tool  
So so what?  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And i don't want you tonight**

**You weren't there  
You never were  
You want it all  
But that's not fair  
I gave you life  
I gave my all  
You weren't there  
You let me fall**

"Your welcome" an awkward silence grew as did traffic. Slamming on her brakes Marian threw her hands up as someone flicked her off. "What the hell did I do bitch?" she said glaring at the other driver.

**So so what?  
I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm having more fun  
And now that we're done (we're done)  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright (I'm alright),I'm just fine (I'm just fine)  
And you're a tool  
So so what?  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't want you tonight**

**No No, No No  
I Don't want you tonight  
You weren't there  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright, I'm just fine  
And you're a tool  
So so what?  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And i don't want you tonight**

**Ba da da da da da**

"Well here you go Allen, so I'll see you tonight then?"

"Yup. I'll pick you up around eight? We're going to a karaoke bar," he said as he unbuckled his seat belt.

"Alright great. Bye Allen"

Arriving home she slammed her door and let out a groan of frustration. _Damn my life! _She though as she went into her room to look for an outfit for tonight, twenty outfits later Marian finally decided on a teal blue cocktail dress with a diamond necklace and matching earrings which her father gave her as a graduation present, and as always the promise ring Robin gave her which never left her left ring finger and a pair of black two inch black heels from Louis Vuitton. Looking at her clock she sighed when she read the time 6:30 _I guess I'll do my hair then_ she thought as she grabbed her hair iron and started straightening her semi wavy hair.

Looking back at the time she was surprised when she heard a knock on her apartment door _8:00 right on time_ smiling she headed to the door to meet her 'date'.

"Ready?" Allen nervously asked drinking in her outfit, "you look great" he added with a small smile and surprisingly without any lust in his eyes.

"Yes I am and thank you, you don't look to bad yourself," she said looking him up and down. He wore baggy jeans, a tight Hollister shirt which hugged his body nicely, his hair was still wet from the shower he took before he went to her place and a puka shell necklace Eve gave him when she came back from Hawaii bringing gifts for everyone. Grabbing her black Gucci handbag she locked the door and placed her arm through Allen's.

Upon arriving to the bar she gave Allen the low down. "Alright Allen A-dale we are here as friends. You got that F-R-I-E-N-D-S, so there will be no kissing, holding hands, semi feel ups and as sure as hell no trying to get me drunk to have sex you go that mister!"

"Yes-s-s," he stuttered there was no doubt that he was scared of Marian when she was angry and breaking any of her rules, would certainly end with him unable to have children. Walking into the bar a few heads turned their way, when Robin was away Marian and Allen hung out a lot for she needed a rebound, and he wanted a 'fuck buddy' they knew they were cute together but no feelings were developed over the years, only lust. Spotting Djaq Marian left Allen's grasp and walked straight to her friend only to be grabbed and squeezed by Alice.

"Marian! I haven't seen you in weeks!" she said.

"I know! But Alice I can't breathe."

"Oh sorry bout that." Turning her attention to the police officer Marian gave the big man a hug.

"I've missed you John!" she said as he wrapped his arms around her for a hug they had always been close, a brother-sister relationship had developed between the two.

"I say we order some drinks!" Will said happily as the friends walked over to a booth.

"Agreed," Allen nodded as he slid into the both next to Marian.

"What does everyone want?" Will asked, "The first round is on me," he laughed already seeming a little drunk though everyone knew he would not drink with out his drinking buddies.

"Bloody Marry for me," Marian said thinking if she was in the mood for one.

"Rum n coke," John raised his hand.

"Tom and Jerry," Alice said, "What?" she questioned as everyone looked at her, "I'm cold!" shrugging Will turned his attention to Djaq.

"Eh I'll have long island ice tea," Allen shrugged not really caring what he got.

"And you my love?"

"Just a Coors."

"So Alice and John," Marian said clapping her hands together, "did you hear whose back in town?"

"Nope. Is it your little cousins?" Alice asked excitedly "They are so cute I love them how old are they now? 15 and 16?"

"Nope not them Alice but yea around there Christina is 17 and Juno is 16. But Robin and Much are back." Alice froze and her smile disappeared and John's head shot up and his eyes turned dark.

"Robin is back?" John said.

"Yup," Allen said.

"Oh lord," Alice spoke up, "hell is about to break out huh?"

"Yes it is," Djaq said "Yes it is. But lets celebrate and forget about the past."

* * *

"Oi Vasey," Guy said his icy voice held a slight hint of happiness.

"What Gizzy!" Vasey snapped hating the fact he was being interrupted from American Idol.

"Guess who I heard is back in town."

"Who? Jessica Alba?" He said turning up the volume because he wanted to hear the judges' comments.

"No better. Robin Locksley is home…injured," Guy said smiling.

"You don't say," Vasey turned around looking at his right hand man, "How did you find this out?"

"I have my ways," he smirked.

"Good Gisbourne, this is very good,"

* * *

**Well howdidyall like it? First signs of Gisbourne hehe as for Marian and Allen? They only lust over eachother.  
Hope everyone had an awesome Christmas. and have a happy new year!!**

**And the song is 'So What' by P!nk**

**Plz review! it'll make my break great!**


	5. Like high school but minus one

**I'm back!!!! Sorry I haven't updated in forever but school sucks and I passed A.P. bio with a C =] Since its been like 3 months quick review: Robin is back from Iraq injured and in the UCLA hospital where Marian and Djaq both work. Alice and John are married (yea I forgot that detail haha) Will and Djaq are engaged, after Robin left Marian found comfort in Allan (and the two became 'fuck buddies'). Vasey and Guy are up to something evil o.O Much and Eve? Mmm shall we find out in this chapter?**

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!!!! I own nothing. This story is 120% fictional, the places may be real but none of these events are happening in Los Angeles (as far as I know). Also this is a fanFICTION clearly part of my imagination, characters may seem OOC but that's just for this fic. Please don't be hating on my story . **

**EXTERMLY IMPORANT A/N: references to the war MAYBE and are probably false, for Iraq is not as bad as it used to be and I am simply over exaggerating the events for the use of this story **

* * *

"Good?" Guy stood puzzled staring at the back of Vasey's head. Sighing the sheriff (sheriff was his tagger name in high school and he is the leader of the Black Knights) muted the T.V and turned looking at his right hand-man dead in the eye.

"Yes, good, we can finally kill him, Gisborne we are the most powerful drug lords in east _and_ south Los Angeles, not to mention we also have people in Mexico. Or did you forget you damn junkie? With that idiot Robin out of the way we can start a legendary drug war in the city, he is probably the only person that knows where we are located and how to bring us down. We can't have that now can we? Mm a clue…no!"

"Yeah….but…John's the president now…you said after we got Richard impeached nothing could stop us,"

"Idiot! That was until I realized he survived the war. I thought he would not last a few years. He will mess with our plans and knows how we were able to get Richard impeached with out making it obvious it was set up. Did you already forget he over heard us in high school?" Vasey ranted stoking his goatee, "plus we're con-artists, drug dealers, and gang bangers. He will try to get revenge you know for what we did to his fair lady? And how we _took_ his precious friend away from office? Casting his gaze to the floor Guy took off his jacket and threw it on a couch leaving him in his wife beater with a faint blood spot from his last fight, black baggy jeans showing four inches of his blue plaid boxers with his Smith & Wesson 9mm semi-automatic handgun tucked into the waistband. Walking over to the cabnet he took out a bottle of Russian Vodka and two shot glasses. Pouring both of them a decent amount, handing a shot to his boss Guy sat on the couch, downing his vodka, sighing he let his mind wander back to the day that sealed his fate forever.

"_Guy stop it!" Marian yelleded as she ran infront of the injured freshman._

"_Marian, move. He owes us money," Guy said aiming the gun at the boy's side careful to keep the girl of his dreams out of sight, "I don't want to hurt you Marian. But you need to stay out of the Black Knights business. If you become my girlfriend right now I'll let this freshmeat live and I wont let my gang harm you or your father." He let outin one breath, his black hair falling into his eye, seeing her pause Guy lowered the gun, looking to his left he saw a few of his men, minus Vasey, holding the outlaws at bay with knives and guns along with most of the school, to his right a blockade of cars and the other half the student body standing not allowing any of the amistrators to get through. Everyone was silent anticipating the other senior's response. Glancing to her right Marian saw robin, he had a cut above his right brow and blood was tickling down the side of his face, even his lip was split and more of the crimson liquid oozed down his chin, catching his eye, his gaze waws pleading her not to do anything which would put herself in danger. Suddenly cared she clenched her fist to kept from shaking violently. A slight breeze picked up and her hair blew around her making her appear like a goddess and look ten times more beautiful than she was already. Glancing back at her gang she sent a sorrowful gaze to Eve and Djaq. Whispering to the God she half-assed believed in she stared Guy dead in the eye and spoke loud enough so most of the people could hear._

"_No Guy. You are foul and cruel, I will never be your girl, __**NEVER**__! How dare you treat a freshman who is four years younger than you like this! And for your information I couldn't like you even if I tried. I'm in love with Robin, he is my life nothing can make me stop loving him. I love Robin…that's right I love Robert Locksley," turning towards her lover she yelled "I love you Robin! More than anything!" Schocked, hurt and above all angered Guy let out a frusterated yell, which scared quite a few people, rasing the gun he did not think twice and pulled the trigger. Everyone heard the gun shot, even some civilians walking on the street, but what surprised them more was when a second and third shot was heard. _

_Marian's heart-piercing screams filled the school and muted the lone freshman's cries of pain. Just as well all eyes had been fixed on her, too stunned to do anything people stood in place with mouths gaped , looking down at her white Hollister top, which was now drenched in red from the two bullet holes that where in her abdmen. Clutching her stomach she fell whimpering and screaming. Not believeng what he just did Guy stood still while Vasey pulled him by the hood of his sweatshirt to start running._

"Can't believe I got away with that shit, ya know? Sure I didn't leave my hiding spot for almost two months…fuck I shot her twice." Frustrated again Guy hurled the shot glass at the wall, after staring at the million pieces of clear glass he pulled the gun out of his pants and placed it on the coffee table, which was littered with old newspapers, empty cigarette boxes and used matches. A yellow paper stood out among the pile of gray, white and brown, catching his eye Guy picked it up and read it over several times completely confused over its meaning.

"What the hell is this shit?" he asked without turning to face Vasey.

"That you idiot is a piece of paper," he remarked not turning away from the television.

"I fuckin' know that," Gisborne spat slapping his forehead frustrated.

"It's a list of people, how much/what they bought, and if they owe me money. It's also a hit list, and your going to be findin' some of them, Gizzy," he answered in a monotone voice.

"Only…" scanning over it again Guy counted the names under his breath, "only fifteen people?" he asked again dumbfounded.

"No you retard! Of course there are more that's only one page sheesh," the Sheriff explained pulling out his Marlboro pack taking out one of the white sticks he tapped it against the arm of the couch to pack the tobacco. Sticking it in his mouth he pulled out a lighter and lit his cigarette.

"I saw we start out with a few drive-bys eh Gizzy? Really get under his skin, make him regret not ending us when he had the chance," Exhaling a puff of smoke was let out in Guy's face. Coughing Guy reached for his gun, fiddling with it, after a long pause he responded trying to sound extremely bored, "Mmph, yea sure…wait till he's out of the hospital…things might work out better ya know?

"No I don't know, but this better work out or I swear Gisborne you'll be sorry."

"Yeah yeah whatever, it'll work. I just want him to pay for what he made me do to Marian."

* * *

John and Alice sat there stunned at the news their friends had just told them. Recovering after a few moments Alice took a sip of her drink, while her husband gaped at his high school buddies still in awe. Turning her attention towards Marian, Alice asked, "how are you holding up?" opening her mouth to speak, Marian was cut off as Eve popped out of nowhere.

"Sorry I'm late!" she panted taking off her coast she slid into the booth next to Will, "whadd I miss?"

"Well," Allan started with a sly grin, "you missed how Marian and I are engaged," he chuckled but earned a slap upside the head from his date who was not pleased at all, rubbing his head he muttered a quick apology and ran his hand up and down her leg. Whipping her head around Marian shot daggers at her 'special friend' remembering what she told him earlier Allan snatched his hand away and started messing with the straw in his drink, he was glad that no one saw or felt the sexual tension between him and Marian.

"Robin's back…with Much," Will rushed hoping to save everyone from another one of Allan's idiotic remarks.

"Whoa! Much is back!" Eve squealed completely excited that her high school sweetheart was home safe from war. "Since when? Why are they back? Where are they staying? Can I-"

"Eve!" the other six yelled, "calm down!"

"One question at a time sweetie," Djaq added calmly reaching over Will to give her a pat on the shoulder. "When?" she continued, to answer the questions, which were hurled at the gang seconds before, "two days ago. Why, Robin was shot. Where are the staying; Robin is at UCLA and Much…no idea probably at a motel there are some in Beverly Hills, I doubt he'd want to go down to Culver City, its too far from Westwood."

"Yeah, and Robin is in a coma-well he was," Allan added seriously, which surprised everyone. "What?" he asked as if he did nothing wrong, "I can be serious at times, but I choose not too,"

"Okay than…anyways how's work Eve?" John inquired still giving Allan a strange look.

"It's going bad. The economy is really affecting the house market. Prices are really low, but not many people are selling; if they are their property is small and potential buyers aren't sure ugh it's a pain in the ass. President John Lionheart isn't doing anything to help the economy out, Richard was a much better president, I can't believe he was impeached"

"Agreed," the police officer added, "crime has gone up quite a bit I have a court date tomorrow for someone I arrested a lil' over a week ago,"

"Us stage builders are in no problem," Allan commented flexing his muscles.

"He is right," Will muttered, "a lot of movies are being filmed it gets hectic,"

"I bet," Alice responded "the entertainment business is always in good shape no matter how the economy is."

"Marian? Are you alright?" Allan nudged her gently as she looked up he noticed a slight shine in her eye _oh no_ he thought, as he looked down to see her blackberry out with a text message. Being a doctor on Robin's case the nurses always updated her if something went wrong; looking at his watch he noted it was quarter till one. Not being able to contain herself Marian laid her head on his shoulder and let out a few tears _not this bullshit again, I hate crying especially for that bastard. Will you shut up and stop being in denial! You still have feelings for him dear. Gah! _"Damn the little voices in my head" she muttered annoyed with her weakness.

"Marian?" Djaq whispered and shot Allan a worried glance; the happiness was gone from the table like a herd of deer is gone from a field when a mountain lion is spotted. Not bothering to move her head from its spot on Allan's shoulder she placed her black berry on the table, interested Eve grabbed it and read over the text at least four times taking every word in gasping she clamped a hand to her mouth, and passed the phone around. Not caring if he saw it Allan wrapped his arm around his friend, "You want me to take you home?" he whispered in her hair breathing in the smell of strawberries from her shampoo. Nodding her head she buried further into his toned shoulder, motioning for her blackberry Will handed it over to him.

"I'm taking her home," Allan stated as he moved out of the booth, "John…I'm not drunk so yea…no need to perform a DUI test on me," he chuckled before returning his attention back to the woman next to him, seeing as she did not want to walk Allan decided to pick her up bridal style and carry her to his car, luckily for him it was not a far walk. Placing her in the passengers seat he jogged around to his side and slid right into the car, before turning the engine on he cocked his head at her.

"What's wrong Marian?" his voice was sincere and worried. Whipping her eyes she turned to him, her make up was running down her face but to Allan she was still the prettiest girl he ever saw.

"He…he…he went in to cardiac arrest, the surgery was too much for him, he's back into a coma but-t-t they're only giving him two days to awake from it…and if he doesn't we have to take him off life support" she gasped out, "I know he hurt me after high school, but I do love him, I just can't stand to see him, he put me through so much. I have to go in tomorrow, I need to give him a MRI on his chest. As if it wasn't enough for him to be back here. But he needs to be injured and I have to be on his case." After catching her breath and sniffling a little bit, she raised her head and meet his eyes, "Allan…can…can you stay the night with me please? I need someone."

Licking his lower lip Allan thought for a second, "yes, of course I'll stay the night. And Marian-don't worry I wont pull any funny business," leaning towards her he placed a light kiss on her forehead, "now you just sleep, I'll carry you up to your room when we get there."

With a sigh of relief she rested her head against the headrest and drifted off to sleep as Allan started his car and proceeded the drive back her apartment. Glancing over at her a small smile graced his lips when he turned his attention back to the road, the light turned yellow, not wanting to run the signal he slammed on his breaks coming to a sudden stop. Breathing hard he heard the horn of another car and saw a pair of headlights coming right towards him, and then he heard tires screech he cringed for the sound reminded him of nails being dragged down a blackboard, suddenly time seemed to freeze, his heart raced as the lights did not slow down _Marian!_ he screamed in his mind trying to undo his seatbelt in an attempt to shield her lean body with his more muscular frame, in a frenzy he threw himself over her and awaited their fate as the car hit his.

**

* * *

**

AHH! Cliffhanger!

**Is Allan showing some compassion towards Marian? Perhaps he is falling for her? –gasp- **

**Well people, you got some Gizzy action there! And I have no clue what my plot is I'm just going with the flow…but please send me suggestions I would love to hear them.**

**And I promise I'll try to update much faster, once I'm done with AP exams I'll just write and write and write.**


	6. Angst in adulthood

**I'm back muhahahaha the beginning may seem dry but it may become important in the future also you guys get to see Allan and Marian's past once Robin left ^^**

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!!!! I own nothing. This story is 120% fictional, the places may be real but none of these events are happening in Los Angeles (as far as I know). Also this is a fanFICTION clearly part of my imagination, characters may seem OOC but that's just for this fic. Please don't be hating on my story. Just as well I do not mean to insult any place or any event happening right now I am only using drastic measures for your entertainment. **

**If I do OFFEND YOU IN SOME WAY please LET ME KNOW and I will rewrite the chapter and/or the storyline **

**EXTERMLY IMPORANT A/N: references to the war MAYBE and are MOST LIKELY false, for Iraq is not as bad as it used to be and I am simply over exaggerating the events for the use of this story **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...pie is good**

* * *

Throwing himself over Marian Allan braced for the impact, which would, no doubt, end his life. The sound of aluminum, metal and glass crashing was heard but he was still conscious, _this must be some sort of trickery,_ he mused to himself. Looking down he saw Marian open her eyes and glare at him placing her hands on his chest she shoved him off of her. Upon opening her mouth to yell at him, Allan shushed her and turned his head to see four feet in front of him was the accident, the oncoming car T-boned a Mitsubishi. Following his gaze Marian crinkled her nose at the site noting that the driver of the Mitsubishi was covered in blood unbuckling her seat belt Marian threw the door wide open and hastily walked over to the two cars.

"Call the police and paramedics Allan," she commanded "that driver is lucky I'm a doctor," she muttered to herself as she stepped out of his car and walked towards the accident scene. Wobbling a little bit from the booze she consumed nearly half an hour ago she went up to the driver's side and tapped on the window. Turning their head towards her, Marian gasped it was a girl possibly around nineteen or twenty; the air bag was covered in blood. The girl's brunette hair looked as if she tried to dye it red but failed miserably, only making her hair darker in some places, several pieces of glass where sticking out from her forehead, and the shirt she wore showed the shine of blood as the traffic light hit the two of them.

"Can you move your legs?" Marian muttered showing no signs of disgust at the appalling sight, which would cause most of the general population to hurl the contents from their stomach.

"I-I-I dunno," the girl hissed in pain but fought through it and continued to talk "Gah! I can move my left leg but my right is stuck,"

"Don't worry my friend is calling the paramedics. We'll get you out of the car, and don't worry I'm a doctor at UCLA so I'll know what I'm doing," Marian reassured the girl with a soft smile "Now, can you tell me your name? Just try not to fall asleep."

"I'm Gabriella Hudgens, I'm well I was going home. I'm twenty currently at SMC but I'll be transferring to UCLA next fall,"

"Marian! They're on their way. Does she need to be taken out of her car?" Allan called out interrupting the two as he jogged over to them seeing the girl's condition he tried to keep a cool face for he wanted to go 'ew'. "Yes of course we need to get her out of the car, smart one," Marian could never miss an opportunity to be sarcastic with Allan even if the situation was serious, "but I can't the door open since it's sorta dented."

"I have a crowbar in my car, for the sets. Gimme a minute," running back to his truck Allan rummaged through the back searching for the heavy metal tool "come on where is the stupid thing" he muttered to himself throwing boxes around frustrated he was about to yell out until he saw a S-shaped metal pole. "Ah ha!" he smirked in triumph grabbing it he went around to the other side of his truck to see if he could spot the flashing lights of an ambulance with no flashing red lights in sight he frowned and walked back to Marian and Gabriella.

"You might wanna step back Marian, cause the door may fall off for all I know," taking a few steps back Marian looked on as Allan placed the flat head between the door and the frame, inhaling a deep breathe he pushed the crowbar back in hopes of wrenching the door off. After struggling for two minutes he stepped back to admire his progress…nothing there was barely any change save for the new dent and some paint scrapped off. Frustrated he kicked the passenger door and tried again. "Come on, come on, come on!" he spoke under his breathe, with all his might he through his whole weight into the crowbar and was able to pry the door open. Whipping his forehead he pulled Gabriella out of the car since she could not move her right leg.

"Alright Marian, I got her out!" he gasped as he lay her down in the middle of the road. Looking at Gabriella's right leg he knew instantly it was broken, her kneecap was bent in an awkward position and he could see a bump, no doubt bone, trying to break through the skin.

"Allan get cloth to clean the blood, find the source and keep pressure to stop the bleeding. Once again Gabriella please don't fall asleep, keep talking to me. So, what do want to major in?" Letting silent tears of pain escape her eyes Gabriella took a shaky breath and fought through the pain to talk.

"I'm going there for med school but I'm hoping I'll transfer to an Ivy League to finish up Grad school."

"Just like me!" Marian exclaimed happily completely forgetting the current situation, "Though I went straight to Harvard out of high school"

"Wow, you must've been a genius. I had a pretty good G.P.A it was 3.7 by the time I graduated. How high was yours?"

Blushing a little she hated how everyone wanted to know her G.P.A since she got into Harvard medical school her freshman year with a full scholarship "4.223" she muttered slightly embarrassed, while most people would be bragging with a grade point average that high, Marian tended to keep grades to herself. Allan approached the two women cautiously in hopes of avoiding turning Marian's bitch switch back on again. As he kneeled down to clean the crimson material off of Gabriella the high pitch screech of sirens were heard.

"Thank god they're here!" a frustrated Marian threw her arms up, you she pointed to one of the young paramedics as he hopped out of the ambulance "Take her to UCLA have her checked in to room 12D32, as for the other one," she jerked her head toward the car she and Allan neglected, "I suspect drunk driving, take him to UCLA first room available. Oh and if the receptionist asks you who told you to put the girl in 12D32 jus' say Doctor Fitzwalter and they wont question you any further," nodding his head the young man turned his attention back to the injured individuals.

"Why do you want her in your ward?" Allan whispered to Marian so none of the others could hear.

"Because I know she'll get the best care duh. God Allan you can be thick at times," she said before flashing Allan a quick smile, "Come on, I'm tired plus I have work tomorrow ugh" with no hesitation Allan nodded and ushered her to his car and drove off to her apartment building.

**3:00 a.m.**

"You sure you want me to stay tonight Marian?" Allan silently yelled to her through the bathroom door.

"Yes please stay," he heard the muffled response sighing he quickly stripped to his boxers and made his way to Marian's dresser to see if he left any sort of personal clothing items from his past visits, but he pulled out a pair of his old basketball shorts from high school _she still has these _he thought holding the mesh material staring at it only to remember a certain night in August of 2009: (**A/N the year they graduated so yes this does take place in the future)**

_It was a beautiful summer day while most of the population in Los Angeles was at Venice beach or up in Malibu; Marian, however, was locked in her room crying as she packed her suitcases for college the tears were for farewell not to her father and close friends but to her love and how he would most likely die before they saw each other again. She knew her friends where probably at the pier in Santa Monica having a blast playing carnival games and eating funnel cakes but what she didn't know was that her close friend was about to take a huge leap forward in their friendship. Hearing a faint knock at her door she chocked out a "come in" looking up she saw Allan standing there shirtless in his basketball shorts._

"_Hey Maz," he said cheerfully with a huge smile, "everyone's at the pier and nothings fun without you!" But upon seeing her tear streaked face his smile faded and he knew it was Robin's doing, in a few quick steps he arrived next to her and gently pulled her into a hug. "Hey, hey, hey" he cooed as he held her warmly in his embrace "everything will be alright. I know its shit right now but the gang will always be here for you Robin will realize he's an ass and come back in a few days knowing he can't live without you." He finished rubbing some tears off of her cheek. _

_Hiccupping she clung on to him for dear life, "It just hurts so much Allan, I thought me and him would be together forever," she let out slowly calming down. Slightly pulling away he gently grabbed her chin and made her look up into his eyes, "Everything will work out in the future I know it," he muttered and placed a sincere kiss on her forehead leaving his lips against her warm skin a little longer than a friend should. Turning she walked away to grab a Kleenex from her desk to blow her nose, quickly discarding it in her waste bin she reached for another to wipe the tears away. Glancing at him she sent a small sad smile her blue eyes red from crying but sparkled nonetheless._

"_Allan…would you…would you be willing to help take the pain away?" she mumbled her back turned towards him._

"_Wha? What do you mean?" he stammered nervous about where this conversation would lead._

_Stepping up to him she wrapped her arms around his neck leaned up and heavily breathed "make love to me." Completely shocked Allan took her arms and unwrapped them from his neck, "Ma-Marian you're n-not umm fine, it's me __**Allan**__ not Robin are you popping pills?" Giggling she looked at him, "I know who you are silly, but yes I really do want you, I mean…as a rebound…if you're alright with that..." she trailed off staring into his eyes as if trying to find his soul. _

**Mini lemon scene if you do NOT like skip down to where it says end**

"_Are you sure you want to do this though?" he questioned eyeing her as if it were a surprise pop quiz. "I'm a hundred percent sure" she stepped up to him again pulled his neck down and placed a kiss on his lips. Shocked Allan stood there for a few moments doing nothing but after possessing what happened moments ago, he mentally slapped himself and wrapped his arms around her waist kissing back with passion. Breaking away from the kiss Marian quickly threw her shirt off and went back to kissing Allan more passionately with hints of lust. Enjoying the feel of her wanting him Allan kissed back more ferociously walking them both over to her bed. Grinning into the kiss she grinded her hips against his hard member earning her a moan of pleasure from him, as they lay down on the neatly made bed not breaking the heated kiss once. Moving his lips he went to her neck and started to suck and gently bite the area causing her to let out a silent moan, wanting to let every man and boy know that she was his for the time being he moved to the other side of her neck and continued to suck. While his lips were attached to her skin his hands rubbed up and down her sides and caressed the cotton of her bra._

_Slipping his hands behind her back he unclasped her soft purple bra and threw it somewhere behind him moving back to her lips he stuck his tongue into her mouth, as their tongues battled with each other, his right hand played with her hard nipple. Using her feet and legs Marian managed to remove Allan's shorts leaving him in only a pair of green boxers. Breaking this kiss he clasped his mouth on her nipple as if he were a new born babe sucking and swirling his tongue around the tiny mound causing her to moan and groan in pure pleasure. Throwing her head back into the pillows she placed her hands on his head and pushed him further into her breast loving the feel of what he was doing to her. Wanting more he hastily unbuttoned her jeans and quickly discarded them along with her bright pink lacy panties._

"_No fair, Mr. A-Dale" she gasped out in pleasure, "You are still clothed while I am in nothing"_

_Removing his mouth he growled, "Then fix that" and attacked her neck again. Sighing both in pleasure and anxiety Marian grabbed his boxers and flung them to her left. Flipping them over, she landed on top of her friend leaning forward she whispered in his ear huskily "you're lucky I'm eighteen, I wouldn't do this otherwise" shuddering as her warm breath hit his neck and ear Allan could only manage a nod before she started kissing him starting at his jaw. Slowly she traveled down his torso placing soft kisses along his pecks and abs. As if she intended to torture him she ran her hand up and down his thigh teasing him causing him to whimper "p-p-plea-please Marian don't torture me like this," grinning she placed the tip of him in her mouth "Oh, oh my god," he let out "come on please Marian! Stop torturing me!" Licking him up and down she finally took him in her mouth bobbing her head slowly, hearing a satisfying groan from Allan she moved a little faster. Groaning even louder Allan entangled his hands in to her hair and thursted into her mouth matching the speed of her head. "Faster please" he groaned. Soon Marian was going as fast as she could while he kept up with her. "Marian!" he yelled, "Oh my fucking god! Marian I'm going to cum!" he groaned but it ended up sounding like a yell. Finally he busted, gasping for air he lay on his back panting "Wow" he whispered over and over still in pure ecstasy loving the feel of his orgasm._

_Swallowing she crawled back onto the bed next to him giving him a chaste kiss. "Gimme a few mins to recover." He sighed, nodding she lay next to him with no signs of regret what so ever. Unsure what prompted her, Marian rolled over and opened her drawer pulling out a box of condoms (which where already opened) taking the small foil package out of the box she glanced at Allan. "Are you sure?" he whispered in her ear. Casting her gaze up towards the ceiling she thought then turned back to him "Yes, I am…I know I wont regret it."_

_Taking the condom from her hand Allan quickly opened the package and put it on, flipping them back over so he was on top. "You're a hundred and ten percent sure?" he asked again positioned in front of her opening._

"_Yes, I'm sure" giving him a quick kiss he entered her gasping in pain Marian threw her head back trying to re-catch her breath reaching forward Allan gave her a long kiss reassuring her that everything will be ok, and he slowly thrusted in and out of her as he took her pain away._

**End of Lemon**

"You ok Allan?" he snapped back into reality as he heard Marian's angelic voice call out to him "Huh? Umm yea I'm fine…can't believe you still have these" he chuckled motioning to the basketball shorts.

"Yea well, I wear them around the house they're really comfortable" she laughed aloud.

Chucking he said "Well we should go to sleep since you have work tomorrow,"

"Yea I know it sucks" she yawned crawling into bed along side him, "Allan" she whispered. "Hmm" he let out with his eyes closed. "Allan…you're friend is a little happy" she commented slightly blushing.

"Wha-? Umm heh…yea well don't worry we're just friends right now," _Though I wish we were more, but yet I promised you eight years ago that we wouldn't let feelings get in between our friendship_. Wrapping his arms around her waist he fell asleep with a sad smile.

**

* * *

**

7:30 a.m.

_-Somebody told me you have a boyfriend who lo-_

Snatching up her Blackberry Marian hit the green send button lifting the cellular device to her ear she groggily muttered "Hello" into the receiver with her eyes still closed.

"Doctor Fitzwalter you should've been at work 50 minutes ago! Where in the love of god are you?" Her boss, Dr. Cameron yelled clearly angry that one of her best doctors was not at the hospital on time. "I'm in bed sleeping," she answered extremely tempted to hang up, "I'll be in soon" "You better be or I'll give you more E.R work!" Cameron threatened. "Hmm? Yeah, Yeah that's fine. Goodnight Cameron," before her boss could respond Marian hit the end button and placed her phone back on the nightstand before cuddling up to the warm body next to her. "You have work? This early?" Allan murmured nestling his face into her hair and breathing in the smell of her shampoo. "Mmm" was all she could manage. "Come on Maz," he yawned tickling her slightly, "You need to go to work, remember Gabriella will be there." "Allan stop it," she groaned slapping his hands away from her sides. "I'll go in later they don't need me this second," sighing Allan ran a hand through his hair _I need a shower_ he thought the grease from his hair "Marian," he breathed into her ear "you should really go to work, one more day then it will be Saturday and you can relax," not wanting to hear anything Marian buried her head into her pillow and tried her hardest to ignore him. "Marian," he said a little more demanding.

"Get up," frustrated Allan threw the covers off of her and started tickling her.

"Ok! Ok! I'm up, I'm up!" she yelled squirming but glared at him nonetheless "asshole" she whispered under her breath. Softening her gaze she blushed once she saw the bulge through his shorts sure she felt him through the night but seeing it made her feel like a virgin again. "You can take a shower first, but be quick"

Allan's cheeks turned a slight pink and he jumped out of the bed heading off to her bathroom to freshen up before he left to go home and find something to do since he had no work for the day. _Maybe I'll go to the hospital and bug Chloe…I need to forget Marian, her curves, the moans_ shaking his head Allan turned his attention back to the shower and turned the water on cold.

**7:50 a.m.**

_Ugh it'll take me another hour at least to get ready_ Marian thought as she rummaged through her closet looking for a nice outfit that did not draw too much attention, for she knew she would not be looking great that day. Without too much success she decided on a plain black tank top and a gray skirt "no one pays attention anyways thanks to the lab coat" she muttered laying out the outfit before heading over to her bathroom.

"Allan! Are you done!" she yelled.

"Yup! Gimme two minutes" the muffled reply came. Sighing Marian untied her hair and snatched a towel. "All yours" Allan smiled as he walked out with a towel wrapped around his waist. Trying not to stare at him Marian used all her willpower to refrain from jumping on him. For she was desperate for some action.

"Well Ima go change then head home then…I'll see you later" Allan said staring at his feet, out of impulse he wrapped his arms around Marian embracing her in a friendly hug. Pulling back Allan smiled before turning on his heel to quickly change and head off to his own apartment.

**9:23 a.m.**

"You're late Fitzwalter," Djaq muttered as Marian took a sip of coffee, "here--go check on you know who" the Arabian doctor tossed a manila at the groggy brunette who fumbled a bit but eventually caught the folder without spilling her hot coffee. "So…why are you late?" Djaq questioned leaning forward slightly hinting to Marian she wanted to know as well as keep it on the down low since there was always gossip at the hospital.

"Allan spent the night. Plus we had an interesting after bar experience," she shrugged not really caring if other doctors, nurses or patients heard. Glancing over at Djaq's shocked expression she could not help but to smirk. Djaq never approved of Marian's fling with Allan but learned to deal with it as they kept finding comfort in each other.

"He what?!" she screeched a little bit earning attention from a few bystanders, "Marian! You are so stupid! And what do you mean 'interesting after bar experience'?" she added much quieter.

"There was an accident," glancing at her friend she added quickly "We weren't involved," Uh huh was all Djaq said as they walked down the hall towards the elevators "There is a girl in 12D32. Go see how she's doing, tell her Marian will be there soon," taking another sip of her coffee she hit the 4 on the elevator and 12 for Djaq.

"Um sure…I have nothing else to do,"

*ding* "Well I have to go see the person who ruined my life. I'll catch up with you later hun," Marian said as she stepped off the giant elevator, turning to her right she walked down to the 22nd door. As she walked in her mouth slightly dropped snapping her jaw shut Marian sent daggers to the man that was lying on the bed. _So much for being in a coma _she thought sarcastically. "I got a text saying you were in a coma," she snapped still glaring. The young man in the bed cockily smirked "How else where they suppose to get you to come into work today?" Robin asked coolly still smirking.

"Fuck you Robin Locksley," she snarled before marching up to the IV bag and ripping it off the hook to change it.

"How long am I in here, Marian?" he asked turning his head the other way in hopes of avoiding the death glares.

"I don't know and it's Dr. Fitzwalter to you," she snapped back reattaching the catheter to the IV fluid bag.

"Mar-Dr. Fitzwalter…we need to talk," he said as he reached out to grasp her hand but failed to as she snatched her hand out of his reach.

"Ha" she snorted"talk? About what? How you left me a week after my birthday? Or how you destroyed our plans for the future? There's nothing to talk about Major Locksley" she spat the last two words. As she was walking towards the door to go check on Gabriella, Robin spoke up, "Yes we do…why are you wearing the ring I gave you?" Stopping Marian lifted her hand up to stare at the silver ring with the small diamond. _Why do I wear it? Oh yea because I'm a retard and grew used to the weight on my finger…_"Does the reason matter?" she asked in a hushed tone calming down.

"I-I'm not sure" he responded his smirk falling.

Returning to being angry at him she looked at his eyes glaring "A lot has changed since you've left Major Locksley. I don't know what they tell you across seas but Richard is no longer president," not waiting for a response she spun on her heel and left to go to the 12th floor.

**

* * *

**

Okiee there you go folks! Sorry I took so long to update ^^"

**Season 3 was eh for me…who am I kidding I hated it especially Kate and the finale =[ Since I don't wanna give away any spoilers I'll just shut up about it now. **

**But PLEASE review ^^ pretty pretty please –puppy eyes-**

**I'm slowly figuring out the whole plot...that's my problem I write and make up things as I go along the next few chapters are most likely going to be focusing on Allan and Marian as well as Marian and Robin.**


End file.
